


Secret Love Café

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: AILE (Band), Berry Bell, Couple d'Ange, Tu[ism]
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Penises, Porn, Scat, Visual Kei, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been separated for years since Yue's confession of homosexual love had been received less than well. Now all of a sudden Akito wants him over for coffee and "reminiscence". Something else is going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zovihaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovihaki/gifts).



After all these years... why?

When he’d left AILE, and inadvertently caused its second dissolution, Yue thought he’d seen the last of Akito in person, though they had remained barely in touch over the internet as “friends.” Yue couldn’t bear to be in the presence of someone who had rejected him, his “okama advances”—that was why he had quit the band. But this morning, when Akito called him, invited him over for coffee and reminiscence (of the good days, Yue guessed, before his foolish confession), hearing the cute vocalist speak after so long a time was irresistible.

He had to go, to meet him again. It was challenging, but he managed to suppress his hopes—foolish things—and consciously perceive the visit as just a reunion of old friends. Thus he ended up standing before the door to Akito’s flat, in a corridor on the fourth floor of a residential concrete slab.

The time was still before midday. He had showered and dressed rather hastily after a brief rumination on the unexpected call: he wore a pink t-shirt, a black pleated skirt, a pair of black opaque tights (with thong panties, pink, on the inside), and some PVC ankle-boots, also pink, with thick, not-very-high heels. He hadn’t dyed his hair in a while—almost the entire length was his natural black, with the brown of the last dye at the tips—but he still took care of it; layered and daily straightened, its longest strands usually reached the small of his back, though now he had them tied up in bunches, one on either side of his head. Akito would recognise him like this, all too well.

He knocked on the door.

Akito couldn’t have kept him waiting more than two seconds. “Yue-chan! I’m happy to see you. Please come in!”

Like Yue, he hadn’t changed much. Still the same cute guy. His hair, bleached now, grew to about his collar bone and was layered messily in something Yue liked to call “rock bitch fashion,” with an uneven fringe slightly pointed over the nose. His clothing was unremarkable. Yue stepped inside, grinning despite himself.

“It’s good to see you, too, Aki-san.”

“Have a seat.” He indicated a comfy-looking sofa whose end faced the entrance. “Oh, and how will you have your coffee?”

Yue sat in the sofa; it faced a coffee table with a good finish, painted black. “A lot of milk, and a packet of artificial sweetener if you have any. Is it a tall order?”

“Not at all! I have mine that way, too. I’ll bring it over in a minute. And Yue-chan...”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad you came.”

He was on his way to the kitchen as he said that, leaving Yue to wonder. Why would someone who had rejected him be so glad to see him after so long? Nameless suspicions arose, mere cloaks over hopes. He tried to banish them from his thoughts and focus on the moment. Anyway, he guessed he’d better understand how he ought to feel about this after that coffee and reminiscence he’d ostensibly come here for.

Akito returned holding a steaming white cup in each hand; he set them both down on the coffee table and himself down on the sofa beside his guest. Yue’s skin tingled, his heart rate increased and so did something beneath his skirt. He hated his body—it reacted the same way to Akito’s nearness as it always had. It could get him in trouble. He picked up the cup in front of him and began sipping, though it burned his lips.

“Thank you, Aki-san. It’s tasty.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” He put a hand on Yue’s arm. The contact almost made him lose his grip on the cup. “You should set it down, wait for it to cool off. I have some things I want to talk about anyway.”

Carefully, Yue set his cup back down. “What is it you’d like to talk about?”

“Ah, you haven’t changed one bit. You’re pretty as ever.”

Yue flushed. He wanted to turn away, to hide his face, but wouldn’t that just look guilty? What was he guilty of?

“I’m sorry, Yue-chan. I don’t mean to make you nervous or anything.”

“N-not nervous. I just didn’t expect a compliment—least of all from you, after that incident I left the band over.”

Akito took a deep breath, turned slightly toward Yue. “About that... you know, people can change a lot in a few years. At that time, I didn’t know what kind of person I was really interested in; I only knew what kind of person it was supposed to be. A girl. Despite wearing makeup and dressing and styling my hair flamboyantly, I was supposed to find a girl, maybe even a rich girl so I could stop doing what I was doing. Your confession came at a bad time for me.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say, if I was a little older, with a little more experience, I wouldn’t have rejected you the way I did—I wouldn’t have thought twice about giving myself to you entirely. I always loved you, Yue, as a friend; during the years we spent apart, I came to realise it could have been something much more. But you were busy with musical activities, until recently. I couldn’t just tell you then.”

“Tell me what? Are you...”

“I’m confessing my love to you, just as you had yours to me all those years ago. I called, thinking the time was right, hoping you might still feel the same. Do you?”

Was this real? Was it a dream? Of course he still felt the same way, and he hated himself for it. Reality or fantasy, he couldn’t let the opportunity slip away. He had to be decisive. Throwing his arms around Akito, he planted a wet kiss on his lips, pushing his tongue beyond, saying more than words ever could.

Akito reciprocated in full, and soon he had his back pressed to the cushions as Yue unbuttoned his jeans. Love long thought unrequited could move fast, given the go-ahead. He pulled the jeans all the way down, then off, throwing the ugly things aside. Akito hadn’t been wearing anything beneath, and now Yue could see his present for him: kind of short, but juicy enough, like a stiff, fat grub. He attacked it with his lips and tongue.

“Yue-chan—ah! Yue-chan is sucking my cock.” Akito tugged on one of Yue’s bunches of hair, perhaps unwitting in his ecstasy.

He thought he must look a total slut, his head bobbing up and down, his cheeks sunken from sucking the penis held tight in his lips, his eyes rolled back just so he could see Akito’s cute, panting expressions—but if only Akito saw him like this, there was nothing shameful about it. He rubbed himself as he sucked, rubbed the huge, hard bulge under his skirt, restrained by tights and panties.

He hoped Akito wouldn’t be averse to stroking him while he fucked him. Spitting out the organ—slick from his saliva, a little bigger than when he’d begun his work—he got both his knees on the couch and hooked thumbs in his tights and panties, dragging them down his thighs. His majestic horn bounced free.

“I was close to coming,” Akito said, sitting up with one leg folded under him. “Do you want me to suck you now? Oh, your thing’s gigantic! Just what I’d expect—”

“Suck me? No, I wouldn’t ask you to do such a thing. But if you could stroke it while you pork me, I’d really enjoy it.”

Unexpectedly, Akito reached out and gripped Yue’s dick, leaning forward. “You don’t have to ask me, Yue-chan. I want this thing inside me. I realised what I’m really into, remember? And it wasn’t what it was supposed to be.” His tongue flicked the tip.

Was he like Yue then? Homo? Yue had wanted to be taken as a girl, but he couldn’t deny Akito if he wanted the same thing. Akito stroked his shaft while licking the glans, slipping his tongue into those dirty crevices... “Aki-san, have you done this before? You’re... hah... you’re really good at it.”

He cupped his lips round the end of Yue’s foreskin and slurped for a moment. Then he gave his mouth a break from the penis and said, “I learned from you, Yue-chan. But I’m experimenting, too, trying to find new ways to please you.” He took it in his throat then, and drew back coughing, drooling.

Yue giggled. “Isn’t that a little extreme, if it’s your first time sucking a cock? I wouldn’t try deep-throating.”

“They seem to enjoy it in the pornos... anyway, it’s all wet now, so you should be able to put it in my butt without hurting me too much.” Akito turned, getting both knees on the couch, propping his torso up with forearms on the cushion, giving Yue a full, fleshy moon. “It’s all right—I’ve put things in there before, though my toys are a little smaller than you.”

His arse was well-groomed; no visible hairs remained but a few, trimmed short, close to his anus. Yue moved close, gripped Akito’s buttocks—pleasantly supple, not too large—and slid his cock in between, so that the underside of its shaft lay along his anus. Akito trembled as he made contact. “I’ll go slow, try not to be too rough. But you’d better put it in me afterwards.”

“Yes, anything Yue-chan desires—I’ll give you all of me.”

Yue liked the sound of that. His hips pulled back a little, lining up the tip of his penis with Akito’s arsehole. Then, squeezing those buttocks, he pushed for entry. Akito moaned like a woman—he really had changed; not too much, Yue hoped. He squeezed Yue’s glans hard; Yue advanced, pausing frequently, giving him time to acclimate to the intrusion. It didn’t take long before he was in up to his balls.

Akito breathed heavily. “It’s great, Yue-chan... Can you reach around my thigh... and stroke me, too?”

The reversal would be irritating, but Yue didn’t think it was so bad, Akito’s arsehole hugging his cock. He was able to feel his squishy rectum already. He reached around, took hold of Akito’s dick; and, keeping one tight grip on his hip, he began to pull himself out. Akito panted and cried; his boy-cunt sucked Yue, resisted his escape till it stopped short. Then he pushed back in.

“Fuck me with your gorgeous cock,” Akito gasped. “Yes!” He began to move his hips of his own accord.

What a slut! Yue thought. He’d begun to appreciate having that in common with the man he loved. He fucked, stabbing Akito’s insides repeatedly with his cock with increasing ease—till the saliva dried, but that didn’t stop him fucking. Akito seemed to enjoy it immensely, though it was not something Yue had done before. He supposed it was a thing one knew how to do instinctively, and all the porn he watched certainly helped.

He wondered what sort of porn Akito liked, then he cringed as he reached climax and began to throb hard, filling Akito with enough of his cream that some of it drivelled out alongside his shaft. He withdrew slowly.

“Ah, you came,” Akito sighed. He sounded almost disappointed. He turned to face Yue on the couch, letting him slip limply out of his arse. “Yue-chan’s cock is wonderful. Your hand slacked off though. If you make it up to me, I promise I’ll fuck you crazy.” He spread his knees, showing his only-half-hard penis to Yue.

He was making him work for what should have been his from the beginning. At least Yue enjoyed this kind of work. But he would use his mouth again; his hands weren’t that skilled. He leaned in and gobbed Akito’s grub, lashing it with his tongue as his tight lips slid along the shaft; he sucked. Akito whined wordlessly, almost protested. However, his thing inflated like a balloon—a hard, hot, phallic balloon.

It was ready for him. He rocked onto his back, pulling his tights and panties to his ankles, which he held high in his hands. “Come on, fuck me crazy.”

Grasping Yue’s lean thighs, he brought his pelvis close, his chubby cock nuzzling Yue’s arsehole. “I guess you deserve it more than I deserved yours. It’s going in!” He thrust, force-feeding it to Yue’s butt.

“Ah! It hurts... but... feels good...” Yue himself was no anal adept, though he used his toys a couple times a week fantasising of something like this. Akito pounded his prostate, made him leak cum without an accompanying orgasm—he felt it coming out. This was satisfying, he thought; _almost as satisfying as blowing his load inside Akito._

His hand reached between Yue’s thighs, he stroked his cock—which had become slimy from all the prostate milk—as he fucked. “It’s not getting hard again,” Akito complained. “Ah well, I’ll probably be pretty tired after giving you my essence anyway—hngh!”

He thrust faster, more recklessly. Yue cried, panted, eyes shut tight; he loved being fucked like a girl. With one final plunge deep inside him, Akito moaned, came, filled Yue with his “essence”. A problem presented itself when, after a moment, he began to pull out.

Yue was having a bowel movement.

“No! Don’t take it out yet—I’ll shit!”

Akito chuckled. “You think I didn’t feel it, Yue-chan? My dick swam in it. When was the last time you used the bathroom? No matter—and no need to be embarrassed. I said I want _all of you._ ”

“Eh?!” Yue was quite confused—at least that overpowered his embarrassment. Akito pulled out quickly, and just as quickly he bounced, putting his chest to the cushions, and his lips to Yue’s arsehole, sucking. “What are you... no... you even want my poo?”

He couldn’t believe it. His cock got hard again as Akito swallowed his shit and licked him clean. Then he picked himself up and said, “Yue-chan’s poo is delicious. I want to eat more in the future.”

“That’s... I’m not going to kiss you again until you brush your teeth.” Yue hesitated. “But that felt good, too.”

“I’m really glad.” Akito let his feet fall to the floor, sitting on the couch like normal, apart from being nude from the waist down. “As for brushing my teeth, maybe after I have my coffee.” He took his cup off the table and had a sip. “Cold... too cold. Guess I’ll have to spill it down the drain.”

“Hm? Don’t you have a microwave?” Yue had brought his legs down, but they remained on the couch, folded in front of him.

“Oh, you’re right—I could heat it up again. I never thought of that...”

So their coffee returned to being too hot to drink. By that time Yue had unzipped his ankle-boots so he could take them off and fully remove his panties and tights along with. Now sitting on the couch, thighs spread, stroking his horrific erection, he expected to spend the night.


End file.
